1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to plates and bending tools to reshape the plates. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to plates suitable for use in fusing the proximal and distal joints of the metatarsal bone, and plate benders for reshaping these and other plates.
2. State of the Art
Plating systems for treating the bones of the foot are known. By way of example, the A.L.P.S. Total Foot System from Biomet includes the several plates and screw types required to stabilize the bones and joints of a foot, depending on the procedure performed and the surgeon's prescription.